In general, after the general design of a circuit module of a portable electronic product has been made, the circuit module of an engineering version with a relatively large size will be made according to the design. Then, a series of tests will be made on the circuit module of the engineering version to determine whether the design of the circuit module meets the requirements. If the design meets the requirements, the circuit module of the engineering version will be used by the manufacturer to manufacture a circuit module with a relatively small size so that the relatively small circuit module can be disposed into a portable electronic product with a limited accommodating space.
When the circuit module of the engineering version is tested, one of the tests is to know the electrical characteristics between the particular processor of the circuit module and a plurality of different memories. The conventional testing method is detailed. First, with reference to FIG. 1, a plurality of different memories 92 are connected to the processor 91 of a circuit module 90 of an engineering version sequentially, and then the electrical characteristics of the memories 92 or the processor 91 are measured.
The aforesaid conventional testing method tends to cause damage to the processor 92 because of the following reasons: (1) after the memories 92 are repeatedly plugged in and removed from the processor 91, the contacts of the processor 91 tend to wear out, which will result in poor contact; or (2) every time the memories 92 are plugged into the processor 91, the processor 91 will be subjected to pressure from the memories 92, and the processor 91 or the circuit board 93 disposed below the processor 91 will be damaged by the repeated pressure.
If the processor is damaged, the testing time will be prolonged because the damaged processor must be replaced by a new processor. The testing cost will also be increased substantially because the cost of the processor is relatively high.
Accordingly, a need still exists in the art to provide a device capable of improving at least one of the aforesaid drawbacks.